A Forbidden Love
by PeppermintAndCinnamon
Summary: Sesshomaru meets an innocent girl. Can she melt his heart of ice? Or is there some secret that will keep her from loving him?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Alena. Alena is Greek and means pretty or light. Your about 5"8. You have blonde hair down to the middle of your back, you have blue eyes and fair skin. You're the Archangel of the Heavens. You wear a long white dress that comes to the ground with silver trim and slits on both sides.

* * *

You're walking through some woods when you find a nice little clearing with bushes surrounding it where you stop and make a camp. You have a fire going and you have a fish cooking on a stick. You hear running water so you take your canteen to fill it. When you get back to camp you see a little girl about 7 or 8 eating the fish you had made. You stop dead in your tracks and she turns around and looks at you with a scared expression. To show her that you're not going to hurt her you sit down next to the fire and next to her. "Did you like the fish?" You ask her and she just nods with the fish she was eating still in her mouth. All of a sudden you pull out some more fish from the pack you were carrying with you. "Would you like some more?" You ask her with a smile. Her expression completely changes from a scared one to a totally excited one. So you set the fish on some more sticks and she quickly eats the one she had to wait for the rest to finish. You and her sit there in silence until you start a conversation. "Sooo..." You start to say and she immediately looks at you. "What's your name sweetie?" You ask her giving her a warm smile. "It's Rin! Do you want to be my friend? Uhh...umm..." "Alena. My names Alena and I'd be honored to be your friend." You say giggling a little. She just smiles up at you like she loved you for no reason. "Miss Alena is the fish ready yet?" Rin asks with pleading eyes. "You really like those fish don't ya?" You say grabbing 2 fishes on sticks, handing her one. "Yeah! They taste great!" She said taking a fish.

"So Rin are you out here on your own?" You ask her trying not to choke on your food. "No. I was actually traveling with Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru until a demon attacked us and I got separated from them. I miss them..." Rin stopped eating and had a very sad look on her face. "Hmm. How about after we finish our food we go look for them?" You ask trying to cheer her up. "REALLY!? Thank you!!" Rin said jumping you and giving you a tight hug. You hug her back and then you 2 continue to eat. So you keep your word and after you 2 are done eating you go looking for this so called Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Your POV'Oh man. I don't even know what these guys look like. How am I supposed to find them?'POV End You 2 keep walking until you hear something heading your way. So you put Rin behind you and wait to see what will emerge from the bushes. All of a sudden you see a small green toad and see Rin running to him and hugging the poor thing. "MASTER JAKEN!!" Rin yelled hugging the toad tight. "Rin who is this human girl?" Jaken asked finally able to break away from Rins tight hold on him. "Oh that's Alena! She gave me diner so you don't have to cook." Rin said smiling. "Master Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru? I want to ask him something." Rin said turning to him. "He's in a fierce battle against a demon who calls himself Taro." Jaken says seeming a little nervous. "Where was Lord Sesshomaru when you left?" You asked waiting patiently for an answer. "Over by the falls, but why does that matter to you!?" Jaken says annoyed with your butting in. "By the falls uh? Thanks!" You say running off. "MISS ALENA!!!" Rin says trying to get you to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

When you get to the falls you see 2 men, both demons. One had black straight hair and had the most evil look in his eyes. While the other man had long, flowing silver hair that reached down to the middle of his back with piercing gold eyes. "I guess this is them." You whisper to yourself as you hide behind a nearby tree listening to the two men talk and fight. "Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I shall kill you and claim what should be mine!" You hear Taro yell with anger in his voice, while his and Sesshomaru's swords clash. Then Sesshomaru spoke in a much calmer and assuring voice, "A demon as weak as you will never kill me and you will never have my land." Then Sesshomaru strikes and hits Taro in the left shoulder. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" Taro said through gritted teeth. Then Sesshomaru was about to kill Taro until you stepped out from behind the tree. The both stand there staring at you. The Taro takes that opportunity to take a shot at Sesshomaru, hitting his side. He takes a few steps back from the blow. "Hehe. I told you I'm not weak." Taro said charging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stands there ready for impact, but it never comes. You stand there in between the two with Taro's blade through your gut. "Taro of the dragon clan...I have been sent to send your soul to the next realm." You say in a low voice with your head down. "You? A weak human like you defeat me? What a joke!" But before Taro could say another word you punched him in the face sending him back a couple of feet and planting him on his butt. "Yes..." You take out Taro's sword and through it to the ground. "ME!" You yell as you lunge at him, but he was able to dodge your attack and end up behind you. Sesshomaru see this and rushes over and swings his tokijin at him. "This is my battle human! Now leave because next time I won't save you." Sesshomaru says with a hint of anger. He's standing in front of you waiting for Taro to make a move and also acting as if a body guard. Then Taro comes rushing and clashes swords. "GO!!" Sesshomaru says trying to keep Taro from hitting you. Taro jumps back away from Sesshomaru waiting. You get up and have your head down readying yourself for an attack on Taro. "I don't need to be protected by you! I'm not WEAK!" You yell. As you run past Sesshomaru you grab his tokijin and stab Taro in the heart. "I'm...not...weak." You say as you push the sword as far it could go. You stand there looking down at a dead Taro as Sesshomaru walks up on the other side of Taro and removes his sword from him. Then he walks over to you and slaps you hard across the face. "How dare you embarrass me you weak human wench!" He says slapping you again, but harder. "I don't need a human fighting my battles." He says as he starts to head west of the falls. You just hold your cheek because of the stinging sensation of the slap. Then you start to head in the direction of south-west and Rin, but as you do you have a feeling that Taro's not dead so you turn around and see him charging the last of his power into one last move to finish off Sesshomaru. You suddenly get the urge to run towards Sesshomaru to try and warn him. "Sesshomaru!!" You yell running in front of him. He turns around right when he sees you in front of him with a bright light in front of you. You fall to the ground from the blow blood dripping from your arms, legs, stomach, nose, mouth and back. "Hehe. Weak...human..." Taro said with his last breath, then fell to the ground dead. Sesshomaru bends down and picks you up. "You're coming with me..." You hear him say before you black out.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up to see Rin and Jaken staring at you wondering if you're okay. "AHHHHHHH!!!" You scream in terror. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" They scream back at you. Before anyone could do anything else, Sesshomaru barges in the room. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru yells thinking that something bad happened to you. "Lord Sesshomaru, Alena just woke up and Master Jaken and I frightened her. But she frightened us as well." Sesshomaru looks down at you and looks back at Rin. "Rin, Jaken bring me a bowl of water a towel and bandages." "Yes M'lord." Jaken said as he and the Rin walked out of the room. Sesshomaru then pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed. "Why are you helping me?" You asked questioningly. "Well, why did you help me?" Sesshomaru asks you. "I helped you because...I'm the Archangel of the Heavens. I'm supposed to help people." "I'm a demon. Not a human." Sesshomaru said with no emotion. "You have a good heart Sesshomaru." You said putting your hand on his. "Don't touch me. An address me as Lord Sesshomaru nothing else." Then Jaken and Rin came in with the bowl of water a towel and some bandages. "Here M'lord." Jaken says handing them to him. "Now leave." Sesshomaru says in a stern voice. They both do as their told and leave. Sesshomaru puts the towel in the bowl and sets it on the night stand next to the bed along with the bandages. "Turn around and lift up your shirt." He says and you look at him with a 'no you pervert' face. "I have to clean and rebandage your wounds." He says noticing the face you gave him. "Okay." You say in a low voice and turn around and lift up your shirt. Sesshomaru took off your old bandages and took the towel out of the water and he lightly dabbed your wounds. Of course it hurt like hell, but you grinned and bared it. Next he got the bandages and sat down next to you on the bed. He started wrapping the bandages around you, but every time it seemed like he keep moving closer to you till you felt his body touching yours and his warm gentle breath on your neck. He put down the bandages and wrapped his arms around you. "Sesshomaru?" You asked not moving an inch. He didn't reply, but moved away and continued with wrapping your wounds. You didn't ask any questions because you liked having him near. It made you feel safe, even though you remember clearly that he slapped you twice the other day. When Sesshomaru finished he called for Jaken to take the bowl, towel, and bandages away. There was an awkward silence between you and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up to leave, but you grabbed onto his hand. He turned around to look at you. "Sesshomaru?" You asked with eyes of concern. "Call me Lord Sesshomaru nothing more. You may stay here...but know this I don't and won't ever have feelings for you. You're an angel. A disgusting, putrid angel. I'll be back for your answer." Sesshomaru said pulling his hand out of your grasp and walking out the door. "I guess the rumors were true." You say putting your shirt back on and lying down in the bed and soon falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to break it up a little more so it would be easier to read.

* * *

You wake up the next morning to some one climbing into the bed. You know who it is and decide to play a little game. You wait till the persons head is up on the pillow then you quickly roll over on to of them and start to tickle the person under you. You hear the sound of little giggles.

"Thought you could sneak up on me did you Rin?" You say opening your eyes.

"Hehe. I tried...ha...to be quiet." Rin said in between laughs.

"Not quiet enough! Now you must suffer the consequences. Muwahahahaha!!" You say in an evil tone and start to tickle her more.

"No!! Alena stop!! Ahhhh!!!!" Rin starts to scream getting out of your grasp. All of a sudden Sesshomaru charges in the room with his tokijin in his hand. "RELEASE HER!!!" Sesshomaru yells at you. You roll back to your side of the bed and sit up straight.

"It's okay Lord Sesshomaru. Alena and I were playing!" Rin says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. We were just playing M'Lord." You say giving him a kind smile. Sesshomaru regains posture and puts his tokijin away.

"Alena I would like to speak with you privately." Sesshomaru said putting some enthusiasm on privately so that Rin got the hint.

"We'll play again later Alena!" Rin says getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru walks over to the side of your bed and pulls a chair up. For a while you two just sit there in silence until you speak first.

"M'Lord might I ask if Rin is your daughter?" You ask trying to get him to speak.

"No." Sesshomaru says blankly. Once again you two sit in silence until Sesshomaru speaks this time.

"Have you decided yet?" He asks you looking at the floor.

"Decided what Lord Sesshomaru?" You ask trying to get him to say something you wanted to hear from him.

"Have you decided if your going to stay or not?" He asked still not looking at you.

"I think I might go home seeing as I'm not needed here. I am after all a disgusting, and putrid angel. You probably really don't want me poising the minds of Rin and Jaken now would you." You say throwing his words from yesterday back at him.

"You are needed here." Sesshomaru says looking at you with a small hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Rin needs you here. She really seems to have taken a liking to you." Sesshomaru said facing the floor once more.

"Hmmm...I still think I'll go home. Rin doesn't need me. She has Jaken to play with and you, Lord Sesshomaru, to look after her. I don't see why she needs me?" You say smiling and staring at Sesshomaru.

"Will you stay the rest of the day then? For Rin." Sesshomaru says getting up and putting the chair back where he got it from.

"I don't see any harm in that, but I'm only staying for Rin though. You understand, don't you? I don't and won't ever have feelings for you. Right?" You say giggling a little.

"Right. Understood." Sesshomaru said turning around with a slight smile on his face.

"I saw that!!" You said laughing. Sesshomaru turns around and gives you a 'WTF' look. "I saw you smile even if it was small." You say giving him a warm smile.

"I, Sesshomaru, do not smile." Sesshomaru says turning around and walking to the door.

"It fits you..." You say looking at your hands. Sesshomaru continues to the door and walks out. Rin runs into the room and jumps on the bed.

"Miss Alena?" Rin asks giving you a curious look.

"Yes Rin?"

"What were you and Lord Sesshomaru talking about?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Okay, well, do you want go pick flowers with me?" Rin asks giving you a pleading smile.

"Okay just let me change." You say getting out of the bed.

"But you don't have any other clothes with you." Rin says staring at you intently.

"Just watch." You say as you clothes change from your white skirt and white mini tube top to a black tank top and jeans. "Ready Rin?" You say looking at her.

"WOW!!! I wish I could do that!" Rin says jumping of the bed and running over to you. "Let's go play." She says grabbing your hand and running out the door to the garden.

YOUR THOUGHTS I don't want to leave. I know that Sesshomaru wants me to leave though. 'You're an angel. A disgusting, putrid angel.' I guess that's all I'll ever be to you Sesshomaru. A disgusting, putrid angel...END THOUGHTS


	5. Chapter 5

You and Rin are outside picking flower and Sesshomaru is in the castle somewhere.

"Here you go Rin." You say cheerfully handing Rin a tiara made of flowers.

"Thank you Miss Alena!" Rin says happily as she goes and picks more flowers. You sit there watching her frolic through the garden, but you cant help feeling as if someone is watching you. You turn your head and look at the castle and see Sesshomaru standing in a window on the second floor. You smile and wave at him, but he immediately disappears from the window. You shrug it off and turn around to watch Rin again. You end up lying down and falling asleep. You wake up to someone trying to pick you up. You open your eyes and see Sesshomaru kneeling next to you. It has become night and the moon is shinning at a half.

"M'Lord? What are you doing?" You ask him wiping sleep out of your eyes.

"I was trying to carry you back to the castle because Rin told me you fell asleep." He says standing up. "But I...I can't even carry Rin." Sesshomaru says looking at his right hand. You stay seated on the ground and just look up at his hand as well.

"Why can't you carry Rin?" You ask curiously.

"Because my left arm was cut off and it makes it difficult to carry someone with only one arm." Sesshomaru says resting his arm against his side.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." You say hanging your head low.

"You'd better go. It's night. You said you wouldn't stay any longer..." Sesshomaru says starting to walk away. You quickly grab his hand.

"Can you stay here with me for just a while longer?" You ask letting go of his hand. So you and Sesshomaru sit there in silence until you speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru I would like to know the real reason why you saved me." You ask looking to the sky. Sesshomaru hesitated at your question, but soon answered.

"I figured it would be smart to make ale with an angel nothing more." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"Ok." You said stopping that conversation. For a while more you two sit in silence.

"So do you have a mate somewhere that you want to get back to?" Sesshomaru asked staring at the sky with you.

"No. I don't have anyone like that. I wish I could though..." You say the last part a in a whisper so Sesshomaru couldn't hear it.

"Do you have a mate?" You ask listening intently.

"No. I have no need." He says blankly.

"Alena...for some reason it feels like I can tell you anything. Why?" Sesshomaru says with a some what angry face on.

"Have you been touched by an angel?" You ask smirking at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru said his face changing from angry to confused.

"Have you been TOUCHED by an angel? That's the only reason why you would trust me without knowing me." You say starting to giggle.

"What do you mean by touched?" Sesshomaru asks with his normal emotionless face. You stand up and walk in front of him. You kneel and then hug him tightly. Sesshomaru sits there with you wrapped around him, wide eyed.

"This is what I meant by touched by an angel." You say letting go of him. You stand up straight watching what Sesshomaru will do next.

Sesshomaru gets up as well and asks you, "Why did you just hug me?"

"Shhhh. That's for me to know and for you to never find out." You say with a sad smile on your face. You turn towards the castle and start to walk back. Except you feel someone holding your hand. You turn around and see Sesshomaru standing there with a pleading stare.

"What is M'Lo-?" You couldn't finish your sentence because you were to shocked at what Sesshomaru had done.

"Call me Sesshomaru...please Alena..." For the first time, Sesshomaru did something rash without thinking. He had lied to you. He lied about how nothing would happen between you to because...HE, Sesshomaru, Ruler of the AWestern Lands, had hugged you...


	6. Chapter 6

You and Sesshomaru are still standing out side in the garden hugging.

"Sesshomaru...I have to go..." You say pulling yourself away from him.

"Why? Why can't you stay..." Sesshomaru asks looking at you with the saddest face in the world.

"I have to go! I'm so sorry..." You said as you run to the castle, in to the front doors and out to the gate. You stop before you walk out the gates and take one last look back. "I.m sorry Sesshomaru...I can't love you back..." You say as you keep running into the forest nearby.

"Alena!!!" Sesshomaru yells just as he sees you run into the forest. "Why..." Sesshomaru whispers to himself as he decides NOT to go after you and heads back into the castle.

You made it to a cave in the forest that surrounds Sesshomaru's castle and are crying a little.

"Uh! I'm such a crybaby!" You yell at yourself while wiping your tears away.

"That was way to close..." You say sitting down against the wall of the cave.

"Maybe I should get some wood for a fire?" You ask yourself before carefully sneaking out of the cave incase Sesshomaru was looking for you. You end up getting lost and find yourself in front of the castle.

"Oh no!" You say as you try to quickly run before someone saw you, but it was to late.

"Alena!" Sesshomaru called running out of the castle at top speed so you wouldn't get away. You try and run anyways. For a while you're about 15 ft in front of Sesshomaru and then you start to get really tired. Then you feel a sharp pain in your gut. Your wound had reopened. You fall to your knees in pain with some tears rolling down your cheeks. Sesshomaru catches up and bends down at your side.

"Alena. You reopened your wounds you idiot." Sesshomaru says trying to think of what to do.

"Come on. Stand up." Sesshomaru says pulling your arm rather hard.

"NO!" You say pulling your arm out of his tight grasp.

"Just leave me." You say holding your stomach that is bleeding. Sesshomaru now has a look of anger and worry on his face, but quickly returns to his emotionless face.

"If you don't come with me and let me take care of those wounds you'll end up dieing here." Sesshomaru says grabbing your arm again and pulling you so you're on your feet.

"Okay..." You say giving into him.

"Hm." Is all Sesshomaru can say to you for you kind of pissed him off. So you two are walking back, no it's more like Sesshomaru is power walking and you are being dragged along by your arm.

"Sesshomaru you're hurting me." You say trying to get him to loosen his grip on you.

"I told you Lord Sesshomaru and nothing more." Sesshomaru said with anger in his voice and loosened his grip on your arm a bit.

You give him a weird look and ask, "But when you hugged me you asked me to call you just Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at you.

"That hug meant nothing. Do you understand me!?" Sesshomaru said staring at you intently waiting for you to answer.

"Yes M'Lord." You say with your face to the ground. All the anger is Sesshomaru just disappears and he lets go of your arm.

"Alena...I..." Sesshomaru starts to say, but stops himself.

"Let's get to the castle and fix your wounds." He says as he wraps his arm around you waist to give you support.

"Thank you..." You whisper to him.

"You are welcome Alena..." He whispers back.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Sesshomaru finally make it back to the castle and it is becoming morning with the sun starting to rise in the east. Sesshomaru and you walk into the castle and go to the room you had stayed in before. Sesshomaru helps you lay down in the bed and then leaves to get some bandages.

"Why did I have to meet you Sesshomaru?" You ask yourself while looking at the ceiling.

"I can't fall in love with him...I cant...I won't..." You say turning on your side and falling asleep.

SESSHOMARUS POV

You had just left Alena in her room to get some bandages when after you close the door you hear Alena ask herself, "why did I have to meet you Sesshomaru?"

That hurt you. But what she said next tore your heart in two. She said that she can't and won't fall in love with you. You continue on your way to get the bandages, with your head hung low, hurt from what she had said. You return to Alena's door a couple hours later because you had been with Rin and are hesitant to enter after what you had heard her say before, but finally you find enough courage to open the door to see her sleeping. You walk over to the side of the bed and place the bandages on the night stand. You go over to the corner and pull a chair next to the bed. You sit there staring at her for what seems like hours and then decide to change her bandages. You lightly shake her and she turns over to look at you.

ALENA'S POV

Someone was shaking you out of your pleasant dreams. You turn over to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair by your bed.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" You ask sitting up with difficulty and wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"I have to bandage the wounds you reopened." He says with an emotionless face.

"Okay." You say turning around and lifting up your shirt. Sesshomaru starts to wrap your wounds tightly so it would be harder for them to reopen after they heal again. You sit there in silence wondering what could be on Sesshomaru's mind. Then it hit you. He had been standing outside the door when you were talking to yourself. You carefully think of how to ask him if he had heard you, then you ask.

"You heard what I said before didn't you? You were standing by the door, weren't you?" You ask staring out the window that you were facing. Sesshomaru stops wrapping your wounds and just stares at the bandages in his hands.

"Do you really wish we had never met?" Sesshomaru asks with sadness hidden in his voice.

"You probably wish the same thing. I thought that we might have been friends, but your cold heart is forbidding me to get close to you. After I am well I will leave and never return." You say trying to hold back your tears. Sesshomaru just starts wrapping your wounds again trying to think of what to say. After he finishes he puts the bandages that weren't used on the night stand and stays sitting in the chair next to your bed. Sesshomaru sits in that chair staring at his hands while you sit in the bed against the head board staring at him.

"I don't want you to leave." Sesshomaru says still looking at his hands in his lap.

"Why?" You ask staring at him intently with tears threatening to fall. Sesshomaru gets up off the chair and sits on the bed by your knees. He places a hand on yours in your lap and looks at you with eyes almost in tears.

"Before you saved me that night you got the wound, I felt as though I had a heart of ice...and when I first met you, I felt warm and safe inside. An that scared me because I hadn't felt that way before." Sesshomaru says and moves up the bed a little so that he is sitting next to your hips and a foot away from your face.

"I slapped you because I was trying to push away that you had made me feel this way. An when I brought you here I thought that maybe you might forgive me for slapping you and stay for Rin. But what I really wanted was for you to stay...for me. When you ran away the last night I was worried about you. I kept thinking that I had hurt you in some way and that made me want to hurt myself."

"M'lord...I'm sorry for running away-"

"No. Don't be. It was my fault. I should be apologizing to you. Alena please forgive me for slapping you and calling you names. An please stay. Not for Rin. For me." Sesshomaru said squeezing your hand.

"Hmph. Look at this."

"What Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru moves his face closer until there is a good 2 inches.

"A demon has fallen in love with an angel." Sesshomaru says before he kisses you gently on the lips.

He finally slowly pulls away from you and says, "You are the only one who has ever been able to melt my icy heart. Alena...I think I'm falling in love with you..." Sesshomaru says kissing you again.


	8. Chapter 8

You look into Sesshomaru's eyes with yours getting teary and you quickly hug Sesshomaru. This startled him at first, but after a few seconds he hugs you back tightly. While you hugged Sesshomaru you whispered in his ear.

"Sesshomaru…I want to love you, but I just can't…" Sesshomaru pulls back and looks into your eyes looking for an explanation.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asks with sorrow hidden in his voice. You put your left hand against Sesshomaru's right cheek as tears start to pour from your eyes.

"Alena what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asks worried now.

"It's a prophecy of my people…that keeps me from loving you back." You say turning your eyes away from Sesshomaru's and dropping your hand into your lap.

"What's this prophecy?" Sesshomaru asks getting a little angry now. You look down at your twiddling thumbs.

"The prophecy says that if a demon is to fall in love with an angel then they will forever be cursed with disaster to break them apart. That the demon will rape and try to kill the angel." You wipe a few tears from your eyes and continue. "An if the angel shall give birth to a child, the mother shall be filled with regret for he half-breed and kill it then herself." You finish looking up to see Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru looks into your eyes and stumbles with his words.

"I-it can't be true." Sesshomaru says keeping eye contact with you. "You're just saying that because you don't want to admit you've fallen for me." Sesshomaru says letting a few tears escape his golden eyes.

"If it wasn't true I would take the chance to be with you in a heart beat Sesshomaru. It's just I don't want to end up killing my own child, half-breed or not." You say wiping some tears off of Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru stops your hand and holds it to his face. He then brings it to his lips and gently kisses them.

"There must be some way we can be together." Sesshomaru says, his voice cracking with every sad thought.

"There is, but only the angel has a chance to make that happen." You say taking back your hand.

"Why won't you? We could be together forever and be happy." Sesshomaru says getting a little excited.

"Sesshomaru I barley know you and the only way is if I am to give myself to you willingly and unpromised." You say looking away from his gaze.

"What do you mean unpromised?" Sesshomaru says getting a little worried.

"I mean if I wasn't promised to another then I could get to know you and give you my heart." You say looking into his eyes with silent tears streaming down your face.

"You're promised to someone already…aren't you?" Sesshomaru says turning his head away.

"Yes…" You say putting your head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around you as you cry yourself to sleep. After a while Sesshomaru gets up and lays you down in bed. He kneels down and brushes a few stray strands out of your face and gives you a gently kiss on the lips.

"Sesshomaru…" He hears you whisper in your sleep.

"Alena, I love you...I know that now…." He says getting up and leaving, but not before he steals one last glimpse of you as he closes the door. That night you dreamed about what could have been in the future. Sesshomaru, you and your children living till the end of your days…


	9. Chapter 9

You wake up the next morning to the sun beating in your eyes. You sit up and look around at the brightly lit room of gold and white.

"I'm going to tell Sesshomaru." You say smiling to yourself and hoping out of bed. You walk into the bathroom and take a cool shower. You walk out of the shower and into your room in a towel to be greeted with Rin sitting on your bed.

"Hello Rin. How are you this morning?" You ask smiling at her.

She grins at you and answers, "I'm great! Miss Alena can we go to the flower garden again today to play?" She asks jumping off the bed. You bend down to eye level with her.

"Sure. Just let me get dressed and talk to Sesshomaru first. Okay sweetie?" You ask her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay! I'm going to go to breakfast. Bye Miss Alena!" Rin says running out of the room. You close the door and head over to the armoire. You open it up to see…**NOTHING**.

"Hmm. That won't do." You say lifting your right hand. You give a flick of your wrist and tons of beautiful dresses appear. You grin to yourself.

"There we go!" You say picking out a tube top, emerald and gold dress. You put your hair up in a bun and put on a pair of whitish tan sandals on. You look at yourself in a mirror and smile. You walk out of your room and down the hall. You walk down the stairs and head to breakfast. You walk in and Sesshomaru isn't there.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" You ask Rin and Jaken.

"You'd better refer to him as Lord Sesshomaru or punishment will be in your future." Jaken says irritably.

"He's in the study." Rin says looking from Jaken to you.

"Thank you." You say before you walk out. You walk to the study and knock silently on the door.

"Rin please leave me." You hear Sesshomaru say. You can't help, but giggle a little.

"I'm not Rin. May I come in?" You ask through the door. You hear silence. Then the door opens to reveal Sesshomaru. He opens the door fully and walks back to his desk. You walk in and close the door. You walk over to Sesshomaru at his desk and sit on the edge of it. You look at Sesshomaru and he doesn't look up.

"Sesshomaru I have something I want to tell you." You say getting up from the desk. Sesshomaru looks up at you and then stands. He walks around the desk and stands next to you, leaning against the desk. You stand up straighter and say, "Sesshomaru I'm leaving, but I…" You were cut off by Sesshomaru.

"What? Why? You can't leave!" He says grabbing your shoulders. You start to giggle again.

"Sesshomaru I'm leaving to go and tell my parents that I can't marry the person they've chosen for me because I've fallen for someone else…" You whisper in his ear and pulling him into a hug. Sesshomaru is aw struck.

"You're really going to do that? But what about the prophecy?" He asks letting go of you. You look deep into his eyes.

"Do you love me?" You ask him straight out.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru whispers closing his eyes and pressing his lips against yours. The kiss was soft and gentle. Nothing like how people had described him to you. You two pulled away and rested you heads against each others.

"Then I am willing to go against that horrible prophecy." You whisper as you enjoy being in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

2 days has gone by since you talked to Sesshomaru about going to your parents. You wake up early in the morning and walk out onto your balcony. As you lean against it you watch the sunrise as you breathe in the crisp spring air. You smile and move some stray hairs behind your ear.

"Today is going to be a good day." You turn and walk back into your room. Heading straight towards your armoire and pulling out a soft pink, knee high dress. You brush your hair and head out the bedroom door. You walk down the steps of the stone stairs and quietly walk to Sesshomaru's study. You walk to his desk and place an envelope on top. You walk out and head quickly and quietly towards the entrance. You open the door and turn and look back at the main hall. You smile and give a small giggle as you walk out the door into the bright, warm day.

Sesshomaru's POV

You wake up to the small yells of worry beside your bed. You turn your head and look at the small girl Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru some thing is wrong!" She yells jumping up and down. You groan and move to sit on the edge of the bed. You place your hand against your forehead and groan out a reply.

"What is it Rin? What is so wrong?"

"My Lord! It's Alena! She's gone!!!" She yells as she stops jumping and starts to cry softly. It doesn't take more than a second for it to register in your mind. You quickly get up from the bed and run to Alena's bedroom. You shoot open the door and see the bed neatly made with no Alena in it. You quickly run to the bathroom and once again see no Alena. You run back out of her room and head down the stairs in a sea of panic. You search the house top to bottom and head into your study. You slump down in your chair at your desk. You sigh and look at the envelope sitting there. It had 'My Love' written on it.

"Alena…" You slowly open the envelope to reveal a letter.

"My dearest Sesshomaru,"

When you read this you probably realize that I have gone. Rin has probably warned you, has she not? You've probably looked from top to bottom for me though. You won't find me. I have gone to see my parents. I shall tell them that I can not marry the man they have chosen for me. They will ask why and I shall tell them nothing, but the truth. That I have fallen in love with none other than Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. They certainly will not be pleased at first, but I know in my heart they will understand in time. I shall be gone for no more than 3 days my Love. So fear not while I am away. I promise that I will return to you. You may hold me to my word because my words are true. I love you my dear Sesshomaru and I am always with you.

Love,

Alena

You reread the letter and then set it down. You close your eyes and sigh in ease. Ease that Alena is safe.

-Her parents.-

The thought pops into your head as an unwelcomed guest.

**-**What will she do if they never accept the love between us? If so, will she leave me to marry that other man? Or will she stay with me? Of course she'd choose the other man. He can probably provide more for her than I ever could.**-**

You quickly shake those thoughts from your head.

**-**How could I think something like that? She said that she loves me and that her parents will understand in time. That should be enough…shouldn't it?**-**

You sigh another, deeper, heavier sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. You stand up, taking the letter with you and walk to your bedroom for a nap.

Alena's POV

You raise your arms over your head, stretch and yawn as you stand by a river. You look to your right and start off again. You walk through the healthy forest, admiring its beauty, as you see the white castle come into view. You stop and stare at its stunning architecture.

"Well…I'm home." You sigh and continue up the dirt path that will soon change into white granite.

"The one place I'd rather _**not**_ return to is just the place that I _**must**_ go."


	11. Chapter 11

You walk up the dirt path and stop at the large white doors in front of you. You look behind you and then go to knock, but before you get the chance the doors open and you are greeted with a familiar face. You smile and the little girl that opened the door flies into your arms. You hug her tight and pick her up. You place her on your right hip and brush her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Have you been good while I've been gone Canace?" You asked looking into her beautiful light purple eyes. Canace looked right back grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, mommy. I'm so happy you're back!" She squealed hugging you again. You hug her back and close your eyes rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, I missed you so much sweetie." You let her go and walk into the large castle with her on your hip.

"Canace do you know where grandma is?" You ask looking at her.

"Yeah! I'll show you!" She says squirming to get down. You place her gently on the ground and she grabs you hand dragging you along. You walk into the back yard and head towards the gardens.

"This way mommy!" Canace says pulling you towards a white gazebo. As you get closer you see an older woman that looks to be in her mid 50's sitting and reading a book.

"Grandma!" Canace says dropping your hand and running towards her. You stop at the steps and wait.

"Grandma someone wants to see you!" The older woman stands up and kneels in front of Canace.

"Who is it hunny?" She asks smiling. Canace's eyes seem to sparkle.

"Mommy!" The older woman's face loses the smile as she stands up and walks quickly to the steps of the gazebo. She stops dead when she sees you.

"Hello Mother." You say as a small smile appears on your face. Your mother's face grows bright and tears sting her eyes. She quickly runs down the steps and pulls you into a hug.

"My baby. I'm so glad to see you!" She says squeezing you slightly. You return the hug.

"Hey! I want huggy too!" You and her break apart and look down. Canace is looking at you two with a frown on her face. You pick her up and hug her tight and your mom rubs her back slightly.

"You can always have a hug from me." You say smiling. You place her back on the ground as you and your mother go and sit in the gazebo.

"Alena what brings you back here?" She asks looking at you. You look to the floor.

"It's about...the **'promise' **Mother." You say finally picking up your head. Your mother's smile disappears.

"What about it this time?"

"Mother…I…I've found someone. I love him very much and wish to be with him."You say staring at her. She smiles softly.

"Oh hunny you know of the rules." She says placing a hand on your cheek.

"I would like to marry him someday Mother. An when I return...I plan to bring Canace to live with us." You say standing up and walking to the railing. Your mother walks to you and rests her arms on the railing.

"Your father will never agree. He has already picked someone out for you to marry. He is very handsome and smart too!" She says as you both watch Canace playing in the garden.

"I will make father agree with me. The man he has chosen isn't right for me. Whether he's handsome, ugly, smart, or dumb as a rock." Your mother looks to you.

"I see. An you are sure that this Sesshomaru is right for you? How do you know that he will not hurt you in the future?" She asks quietly.

"I don't, but…I want to try. He makes me feel like I'm flying without my wings. Like I don't have to worry about all the evil in the world. He makes me feel safe when I'm in his arms." You smile looking out to Canace twirling in circles. You both stay silent for a few minutes before you see Canace stop twirling and yell.

"Grandpa!" She runs to him and jumps into his arms.

"Oh my dear. How are you today?" He asks calmly as he smiles, holding the little girl in his arms. The little girl giggles with a grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Mommy came home!" His face turns to surprise.

"What? She came back?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I did." You say stepping down the steps.

"Alena. My daughter." He says placing Canace on the ground. He slowly walks to you.

"Hello father." You say as you are pulled into a hug. You two pull apart as you notice the soft smile on his face.

"Come. Let us talk about your travels and what brings you here." He says as all of you begin to walk back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

You all walk into your father's study and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk.

"What brings you back here my dear?" Your father asks smiling brightly.

"Well, father it's about the 'Promise'." You say slowly and nervously.

"What about it?" Your mother shifts in her seat slightly as your father looks for one to the other.

"I can't marry the man you've chosen father. I've fallen for someone." You smile as you feel your blood rush to your cheeks.

"Mommy are you alright?" Canace asks putting her small hands on your cheeks feeling the heat radiate from them.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine." You smile down at your daughter and look back at your parents. You father sighs deeply not making eye contact.

"Father…" He looks to you. "It doesn't matter what you say. I will not marry that man. He's evil. I can feel it."

"Evil? What are you talking about? Alena, he's a prince! A prince Alena!"

"Canace can you please leave us alone for a few moments?" You look down once more at the child sitting in your lap.

"Yes mommy." She climbs down off of you and walks out the door to the study.

"What is the name of this man you claim to 'love'?" Your father asks sourly.

"His name is Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands." Your father stands up pacing in front of his desk.

"A DEMON!" You father shouts. "You know that is forbidden! How could you-"

"Father, please." He stops pacing and looks into your eyes.

"No. I'm sorry Alena. Whatever love you have for this other demon you must leave behind. You will marry the man I've chosen." Your father looks at his desk as you stare at the floor.

"Father, I can't. I love him. He's very good to me. He has a small mortal child living with him named Rin. She's very cute. Canace would get along great with her. An he has another weaker demon living with him also. He has a half brother too. Please father. If you just met him you'd-"

"NO!" You father shouts shaking his head. "You will NOT marry a demon! I forbid it! Not my daughter…"

"Please, dear just meet the man-" You mother defends for you.

"He is not a man. He's a filthy, blood lusting, demon." You father snarls as he moves in front of you.

"Alena you will not see this Sesshomaru ever again. You will marry the prince and that if final." You father says walking towards the door.

"Father!" He shuts the door leaving you and your mother in the study.

"How can he do this?" You asked you mother silently. She gets up from her seat and walks over to you.

"Honey, he's just trying to do what's best for you. He loves you. He just doesn't want to see you hurt." She says rubbing your back gently.

"I know. It's just not **FAIR**." You stand up and slowly walk to the door.

"I'll be in my room..." You say grimly walking out of the study and up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Canace says running and jumping into your arms.

"Come on. Let's take a nap." You say smiling to her as you walk to your bedroom. You and Canace sleep for what seems like hours.

_6 days later_

You have tried several times to get in contact with Sesshomaru. Letters, servants with messages, birds with letters, you even tried to runaway from the castle, but your father has stopped them all before they left the grounds. You have been locked in your room for 4 days with meals coming in for you because of your little escape. You've seen Canace and your mother, but your father has yet to show himself in front of you. Maybe out of shame or maybe out of anger. You didn't care though. You didn't want to speak with him anyway. You hear a knock at your door then see it open to reveal your mother. She walks in and sits on your bed while you are sitting at your desk staring out the window.

"We have your dress and shoes ready." You mother begins softly looking to you. "We also sent out the invitations."

"When is it?" You ask grimly as you look to your desk top.

"In two days..." She says looking away from you. Your head snaps to her direction in surprise.

"What!? Two days?"

"Your father didn't want to wait."

"No, you mean he was frightened that Sesshomaru would come after me. Right?"

"Now Alena that's not fair!"

"Not _fair_!? This is not fair mother! Keeping me here like I'm some sort of captive. That's not fair..." You say bitterly turning back to look out the window again.

"Alena-"

"No mother! Don't..." An uncomfortable silence formed in your bedroom between you and your mother. She gets up off the bed and walks out of your room; leaving you to wallow. You go and lay in you soft silky bed softly crying.

"Oh Sesshomaru...what am I going to do?" You cried yourself to sleep that night.

_You hadn't done that in years. Not since your brother was murdered...by a demon that he was married to...ha. It's funny. That was the same day that the ban on marriage between demons and angels...was created._

* * *

I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've been busy with things at home and haven't had time to work on it. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sesshomaru**

"My Lord you can't possibly be thinking of going after that wench!" Jaken trailed quickly after the annoyed Demon Lord. Sesshomaru had finally decided to go after Alena. She had told him it would take three days...it has now been 8. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. He felt it in the pit of his stomach.

"My Lord! Why do you bother with this Alena!? She is nothing special. Just some common wench!" Jaken slammed into the back of Sesshomaru and fell to the ground.

"Jaken..." Jaken looked up at his master that was looking at him from over his shoulder. "Don't ever slander Alena."

"Why do you wish to save her My Lord? What do you owe her?" Jaken asked getting off the ground and dusting himself off. Sesshomaru turned his head back to in front of him.

"I owe her my heart..." Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Jaken stunned. Sesshomaru walked out the front gates of his castle and began to walk to the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running to Sesshomaru out of breath.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the girl quietly as he looked down to her.

"Are you going to bring Miss Alena back?" Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru, against his better judgment, smile softly at the little girl before him.

"Yes, I am." Rin smiled widely at the Great Demon Lord.

"I wish to come Milord." Rin asked still smiling. Sesshomaru nodded his head and began to walk again as Rin followed happily behind him into the forest.

* * *

**Alena**

You sat in your room like the days before and stared at your reflection in the mirror. You slowly brushed your hair while you though of tomorrow.

_Tomorrow...tomorrow I'll be married..._

You gently placed the brush on the dresser and walked over to the balcony. You looked upon the forest that surrounds the east of the white castle. A slight breeze started to blow and your hair swayed.

"Where are you, My Sesshomaru...?" You speak softly as you feel tears brim your eyes. You walk back into your bedroom and lay on your bed. You turn over so you're looking out the balcony windows. You close your weary eyes and think of Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I can't do this..." You opened you eyes again as they became heavy.

"Please Sesshomaru... " You stood up and walked to the lavender and lilacs that you had in a corner in white pots. You picked up one of each and slowly walked to the railing of the balcony and pulled the petals off the flowers. "...save me..." You let the flowers petals float off into the wind as you watched the sun begin to set.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru and Rin had been walking for hours and decided to rest. Sesshomaru stood on a cliff overlooking the forest of the West as the sun set behind it. The wind picked up gently and the leaves of the trees below rustled and swayed in the breeze.

"My Lord! We must continue to search for Miss Alena!" Sesshomaru looked back at Rin for a moment, and then looked back towards the forest.

"Alena..." He whispered as he turned and began to walk away with Rin down a dirt path.

_"Where are you, My Sesshomaru...?"_

Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he looked around for the source of the voice.

"My Lord? What is it?" Rin stopped walking and looked up at Sesshomaru who ignored her question. Sesshomaru's eyes looked back at the forest behind them.

_"I can't do this..."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the forest.

"Alena?" He stepped back to the cliff and scanned the tops of the trees.

_"Please Sesshomaru..."_

Sesshomaru's heart pounded in his chest at the sound of your voice being carried in the wind.

"Alena...where are you?" The trees swayed more in the breeze that picked up. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He was rewarded with the scent of lavender and lilacs as he was calmed by the familiar scent.

_"...save me..."_

Sesshomaru's eye shot open. "Come Rin!" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in wonderment. Sesshomaru bent down and Rin wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Sesshomaru's right arm came and held Rin up as he jumped down the cliff landing in the forest. Sesshomaru began to run...faster and faster he followed the scent that Alena let fly off in the wind. "I'm coming Alena..."


	14. Chapter 14

"...Sesshomaru..." You whispered in your sleep as you began to wake up. You slowly opened your eyes to see a beautiful white halter dress and a pair of white heeled shoes.

"Do you like it?" You sat up and looked towards the door to see your mother standing there, holding a tray of food. She walked over and set the tray down on your lap, then moved to the dress.

"The Prince bought it for you, along with the shoes." She took the dress and shoes and walked back over to you who was eating. She laid the dress on the end of the bed and placed the shoes on the floor. You stare at the food that sat in your lap, not wanting to eat anymore.

"Please Alena. Don't make this harder than it has to be." You looked up at your mother and glared. Your mother sighed and walked towards the door.

"Eat. I'll have the maids come up in an hour to help with your dress." She walked out, leaving you sitting there. You place the tray next to you on the bed and then pull back the covers. You walk over to the balcony and look out the glass doors. You feel tears come to your eyes as you begin to think of Sesshomaru. You slowly turn around and walk over to your food on your bed.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru ran through the forest getting hit by branches along the way. Rin pulled herself closer to him trying to shield herself. They had been running for what seemed like hours. It was mid morning now and Sesshomaru hadn't taken a break since her heard Alena's voice on the wind. He was tired, though he'd never admit it, and knew that Rin was as well. He glanced down at the small child quickly before looking in front of him again.

"Where are you Alena?" Sesshomaru slightly growled in frustration and worry. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

**Alena**

You stood there, in front of the three long mirrors, staring at yourself in the white halter dress that 2 maids were now helping you with.

"My Lady, why do you look so sad? This is your wedding day! You should be overjoyed!" The young maid exclaimed as she smiled brightly at you. You smiled back sadly and turned back to your reflection in the mirror. The maids finished tying the back of your dress and pulled you over to your dresser. You sat down and they began to put your hair in a bun. After they finished that, they moved on to attaching the veil to the bun.

After they were finished the maids left, leaving you alone again. You sat at the end of the bed and looked down at your hands in your lap. A knock was heard at your door as you told the person to come in. Canace slowly opened the door.

"Come here sweetie." You stood up and she closed the door and raced to you. You picked her up and held her tightly as you gently bobbed her up and down. You couldn't help the tears that had returned and they slowly fell from your eyes.

"Mommy?" You sniffed and pulled back to look at Canace.

"What is it honey?"

"This man, is he going to be my new Daddy?" Canace asked with an expression of wonderment. More tears found their way to your eyes.

"Yes, Canace. The Prince is going to be your new Daddy."

"No! I don't want him to be Mommy!" Canace yelled and you looked at her confused.

"Why not?"

"He's mean and I don't like him! I don't want him to be my Daddy!" Canace hide herself in your shoulder and cried slightly. You rubbed her back soothingly as you started to cry as well.

"Don't marry him Mommy...please...please don't let him be my Daddy." Canace sobbed into your shoulder. It broke your heart to hear her this sad. There was nothing you could think to say to her. All you could do was hold her and comfort her, while you tried to ready yourself for your _wedding_.


	15. Chapter 15

You turned away from the mirror because a knock came from the door. Your mother opened the door and stepped in a few feet.

"It's time..." She smiled at you and you walked to her sadly. She brought you to the Great Hall where this ceremony was going to be held. You stood behind the great wooden doors waiting. You held in your hands a bouquet of red roses. You looked to your mother, who was now holding Canace, and then looked back at the door.

Music began and the wooden doors opened. Everyone turned in there seats and looked to you. You began to walk slowly down the red carpet that was laid out and ignored the looks and comments of the people an angels sitting in the chairs. You stopped in front of the alter and passed you bouquet to a maid. You picked up the front of your dress and stepped up next to the prince.

He had raven black hair and crimson eyes. He wore a dark blue kimono and stood a couple inches taller than you. You had a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach, but decided to ignore it. Your father began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in the bonds of holy matrimony." You looked up at your father with sadness in your eyes. Your father turned to look at the prince.

"Wilt thou take, Alena, here present, for thy lawful wife, according to the rite of our holy Mother the church?"

"I will." Your father then turns to look at you after the prince's answer.

"Wilt thou take, Onigumo, here present, for thy lawful husband, according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?" You looked to the Prince next to you and see he is looking back.

"I will..." You turn back and face your father.

"Now, if you'd please turn to each other, join hands, and pledge yourselves." You turned to Onigumo and placed your hands in his. You looked at the floor feeling defeated.

"I, Onigumo, take thee, Alena, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." You look up at him with tears in your eyes.

"I, Alena, take thee, Onigumo, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death...do us part." Tears sprung from your eyes as you closed them tightly.

"I join you together in marriage, in the Name of the Father, the cross and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." You felt the holy water being sprinkled on you as you though hard of Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru...please save me from this nightmare..._

You felt the cool metal of the wedding ring being placed on your finger as Onigumo began to speak.

"With this ring, I thee wed and I plight unto thee my troth."

"In the name of the Father, the cross and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." You felt a slight pressure come to your hands as you opened you eyes and looked at Onigumo. He raised his eyebrows, telling you to say yours.

"Alena. Place the ring on his finger." Your father hissed at you. You looked at the ring that was being held up on a pillow by Canace and then looked to your father. He stared at you before speaking again.

**"Put the ring on his finger, Alena."** He said it a bit louder this time. You reached out and took the ring from the pillow.

"With this ring, I thee wed and I plight unto thee my troth."

"ALENA!" Your head snapped at the voice. Standing there at the other end of the Great Hall was Sesshomaru. Your eyes began to water again as you let go of Onigumo's hands. You slowly began to make your way to him and him to you. You both stopped in the middle of the red carpet. Both of you didn't notice the stares from the people around you.

"You came for me..." You stared into his golden eyes as he looked loving at you.

"I'm not losing you...not now...not ever." He placed his hand against you cheek and stroked it with his thumb. You kissed the palm of his hand and closed your eyes.

"I love you Alena..." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. You heard some awes from the crowd of people and one voice laughing. You and Sesshomaru broke your kiss and looked towards the alter. Onigumo stood there laughing. Sesshomaru pulled you behind him as he drew his sword.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" You asked looking between him and Onigumo, who had stopped laughing.

"My, Sesshomaru how funny it is to see you here. Are you planning on taking my bride away?" Onigumo stepped down from the alter and walked slowly down the isle until he was a good 20ft away.

"Naraku...Keep your distance from Alena." Sesshomaru growled as he took a step towards Onigumo.

"Mommy!" Canace ran over and hugged your leg. You bent down and picked her up. Sesshomaru glanced back to you and Canace before looking back at Naraku.

"Alena is mine Sesshomaru. I **need** her..." Naraku spat as he glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru charged at Naraku and slashed at him with his sword. Naraku dogged, back and forth, as they made their way back towards the alter. Naraku's arms suddenly changed into tentacles and flew at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged most of them, only getting hit in the left shoulder. Sesshomaru jumped back a little and then seemed to have disappeared, then reappear in front of Naraku. He slashed at him and Naraku turned to a pile of dirt.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the pile and put his sword back in its sheath.

"Damn puppet." He cursed under his breathe before turning and walking to you and Canace.

"Come. We're going home Alena." You nodded and smiled as he walked past you. You looked to you mother and father who stared at you in astonishment. You smirked at them before turning and following Sesshomaru. But not before your father yelled something to you.

**"You'll just end up like your brother!"** You slowly turned back and looked at him.

"No...I won't." You turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Alena! Alena come back!" You still walked next to Sesshomaru, holding Canace, as you smiled to yourself. You three walked out of the castle and into the bright sunlight of the afternoon.

"Alena!" Rin came running up to you. You placed Canace on the ground and gave Rin a hug.

"Who's she!?" You let go of Rin and looked to Canace who had her arms crossed and was glaring at Rin.

"Oh Canace, you don't have to be jealous. This is Rin." You kneeled in front of Canace and smiled. Rin also smiled at Canace before taking her hand and pulling her along a little ways away to the rose bushes at the front gates. You stand up and look at Sesshomaru, who was looking at you. You smile and cock your head to the right a little.

"What?"

"You look beautiful, Alena." You look down at yourself and see that you still have the wedding dress on. That sparks a thought in your mind. You look to your left hand and pull the wedding band off. You hold it up in front of your face before tossing it to the ground. You look back at Sesshomaru and wrap you arms around his neck. He places his hand on your hip and kisses your neck.

"I love you Sesshomaru..." You whisper into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replies between kisses. You pull away from him and smile.

"Good. Now bring me home." He growls slightly and you start to laugh. Suddenly his lips crash onto yours as you two begin to kiss passionately. You two pull away and rest your foreheads against each other's. You didn't care whether or not you ended up like your brother in the future. All you cared about was the present and how much you and Sesshomaru loved each other...


End file.
